Carmageddon 2: Carpocalypse Now/Créditos
=Windows= INTERPLAY PRODUCTIONS ;Vicepresidente de desarrollo :Trish Wright ;Productor ejecutivo :Alan Pavlish ;Productor :Kihan Pak ;Gestor de relaciones públicas :Erin Courtney ;Gestores de marketing :Greg Peterson : Greg Bauman ;Diseño del manual y composición :Michael L. Quintos ;Gestor de tráfico :Julie Anne Garcia ;Supervisores del proyecto de aseguramiento de calidad :Douglas Finch : Jeremy Ray ;Probador senior de aseguramiento de calidad :Amy Lyn Presnell ;Probadores de aseguramiento de calidad :Robert Giampa : Galacio Ramirez : Richard Avalos : Daniel Levin : Herschel Greenberg : Michael Scharnikow : Jay Nielsen : Scot Humphreys ;Técnicos de compatibilidad :Joshua Walters : Derek Gibbs : Jack Parker : Eduardo Robles ;Equipo de la web :Robert Berzins : Garett Barnes : Ingrid Moon : Chad Schroeder STAINLESS SOFTWARE ;Idiot Stunt Man :Tony Créditos ;Diseño y concepto del juego original :Neil Barnden : Patrick Buckland ;Programador líder :Patrick Buckland ;Programadores :Richard Batty : Matthew Edmunds : David Hosier : Bruce Mardle : Kevin Martin ;Programación original por :Lez Andrew : Russell Clarke : Paul Johnson : Ian Moody : James Sharman ;Física de coches :Kevin Martin ;Programación de herramientas :Ian Moody ;Artista líder :Neil Barnden ;Modelado 3D :Paul Marchant ;Arte 2D y texturizado :Russell Hughes : Darren Porter : Alan Rowe ;Trabajo artístico adicional por :Trevor Howis : Cameron Kerr : Terry Lane : Conrad W. Rudy : Steve Rushbrook : Shaun Smith ;Animaciones 3D :Ashley Hampton : Paul Marchant ;Adquisición y procesado de sonido :Neil Barnden : Patrick Buckland : Ashley Hampton : Mat Sullivan ;Internal Testing and Web support :Tim Smart ;Gestor de negocios :Ben Webster ;Gestor de desarrollo :Mat Sullivan ;Productor :Darren Barnett ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad :Ben Gunstone ;Coordinador del equipo de aseguramiento de calidad :Marc Titheridge ;Equipo de aseguramiento de calidad :Mark Sola Anderson : Anthony Benton : Rob Breaks : Jon Danson : Matt Friday : Ricky Harper : Dan Mellor : Mike Tucker : Warren Weathers : Barry Webber ;Director de desarrollo y operaciones :David Ratcliffe ;Ejecutivo jefe :Jane Cavanagh ;Gestor de marketing :Georgina Worsley-Winteringham ;Gestor de relaciones públicas :Sam Forrest ;Director de ventas y marketing :Bill Ennis ;Gestor europeo de ventas :Dave Clark ;Ejecutivo europeo de ventas :Jacy Barrett ;Gestor de producción :Nicole Beale ;Director de finanzas :Rob Murphy ;Ejecutivo de contabilidad :Jennie Taylor ;Agradecimientos a :Katie Blundell : Adrian Curry : Keith Hodgetts : Andy O'Dowd : Trisha Saunders : David Wilson ;Sleeve Design & Illustration :Red Cloud : Julian Gibson (Sarah Brown Agency) Música ;"The Trooper" :Courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc : Music performed courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited : All Iron Maiden tracks administered by Zomba Music Publishers Limited : Written by Harris. : (P)1983 Original sound recording made by EMI Records Limited (Canada) : (P)1983 Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc (USA) ;"Aces High" :Courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc : Music performed courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited : All Iron Maiden tracks administered by Zomba Music Publishers Limited : Written by Harris : (P)1984 Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc (USA) : (P)1984 EMI Records (Canada) ;"Be Quick Or Be Dead" :Courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc : Music performed courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited : All Iron Maiden tracks administered by Zomba Music Publishers Limited : Written by Dickinson/Gers : (P)1992 Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to Castle Copyrights Inc (USA) : (P)1992 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited (Canada) ;"Man On The Edge" :Courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to CMC International Records : Music performed courtesy of Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited : All Iron Maiden tracks administered by Zomba Music Publishers Limited : Written by Bayley/Gers : (P)1995 Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to CMC International Records (USA) : (P)1995 from Iron Maiden Holdings Limited under exclusive license to EMI Records Limited (Canada) ;Iron Maiden are managed by Sanctuary Music Management Limited :Rod Smallwood : Merck Mercuriadis : Andrew Taylor ;También música interpretada cortesía de :Sentience : and re-edited from their album : Cat# PSNC 0114 ;Sentience are :Nick Fryer : Martin Dawson : Tom Neville